


We’ll Be Better, We Will Make It Happen:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Children, Computers, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, FaceTime/FaceTime Calls, Family, Gen, General, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has a heart to heart talk with Mary, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	We’ll Be Better, We Will Make It Happen:

*Summary: Steve has a heart to heart talk with Mary, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“I can’t believe that she did that, Not that I am surprised”, Mary-Ann McGarrett said, as she was angry that her mother had to ruin their lives again. The Beautiful Blond just wished that she would’ve left them alone, & stayed dead for the first time. Steve felt sad, that his sister was talking like this, & sighed sadly. “Mare, I think we should at least grieve a little bit for her, she did try to do good”, He said, as he was exhausted by the whole experience of Mexico.

She saw that her brother was very tired indeed, & she knew that she played a part of it. “I’m sorry, Bro, I was venting out my own anger, & issues, I **_never_** thought it would affect you”, She said, as she hugged him. “You were just pissed off, It’s okay”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he hugged her back.

“I am glad that we finally got our act together, & we are happy”, The Younger McGarrett said content with the last 10 years had went. “I got Danny, & the kids, We make it a point to be a family, & you are doing the same with Joan”, He said with a smile, as they watched the little girl played outside. “We’ll be better, We will make it happen”, He said, as he hugged his sister to him.

“I am so glad that you are here, I am glad that Doris didn’t die alone, & you got the bitch that killed her”. Mary-Ann decided to be the bigger person, & just let her anger go. The Former Seal smiled, as he was proud of her. “I love you, I will always be here for you, Remember that, Okay ?”, & she nodded, as she kissed him on the cheek. “I love you, I am here for you too”, & they went out to join Joan, & have fun with her.

At bedtime, He called Danny, & they had a great talk. “I am so happy that you are in my life, Danno, I can’t wait to be home with you”. The Blond said, “I can’t wait either, We are gonna have a special evening just the two of us”. “Sounds good”, They blew kisses to each other, & they went to bed, & had sexual fantasies about each other.

The End.


End file.
